Do You Remember?
by deadheart115
Summary: I was having fun with this. Sonny losing her memory could be the best thing that has ever happened to me. Finally; I could tell her to do anything I want her to do, and she would compile. And best of all, no more stealing my loganberry smoothies. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey, people. This is for the official channy day thing on August 31, and had I known sooner, it would be better. It's early, I know, but I won't be here tomorrow, so I just wanted to post this now. And with all that's going on in my life-I just finished moving, so it's been chaos-I tried to finish this as fast as possible. So if it's not that good, sorry. And I'm thinking this would be a short story-probably a three-shot or something, but not a full chapter story, because I really don't have time for it, lol. But anyways, hope you like it, and enjoy. _

_Oh, and congratulations to _**Charley **_for passing your exam! Yaaay! Lol, I'm proud of you :) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.

* * *

_

Do You Remember?

(1)

**CPOV:**

"Sonny!" I yelled furiously. The stupid girl had once again come into the Mackenzie Falls set, and stole our loganberry smoothies. If it wasn't for her, the rest of her dimwitted cast wouldn't have the guts to come in here and take it. That's why this has never been an issue before. Ever since little-miss-sunshine joined So Random, things haven't been going well for Mackenzie Falls.

I wished I could teach her a lesson. Why couldn't she be like all those other girls, and fall for my charm? Everyone else is easy to control. They'd wither at the sound of their name being called. They'd fall on their knees and beg for me to notice them. I'd always been able to control every girl around me, and I'd always been able to get them to do what I want. Even the Tawni girl sometimes falls for my charm. Why is Sonny any different?

If only I could control her. I wonder if those mind-controlling things on TV actually come in real life. Oh, how I would kill to be able to get Sonny to do anything I'd want her to do. I've had enough of the girl always running in here to steal our smoothies, and force me to cut my three hour massage.

"Aw, man! They came back?" Portlyn had just come out of the spa, and had a mask of green…whatever it was…around her face.

"Yes, they came back," I answered, turning to her slowly. "Why didn't you stop them?"

Portlyn rolled her eyes, and motioned to the gunk on her face. "I was at the spa. Why do you expect me to do everything?"

"Because Chad Dylan Cooper needs his massage!" I whirled around, and stalked off to the direction of my dressing room, slamming the door along the way. I flopped down on my couch and buried my face inside the pillow.

How am I going to get them to stop stealing our smoothies? This was so unfair. Why did she have to join the stupid show, anyways? What's so great about _comedy_? I mean, do they really think they're that funny? I always thought the audience was laughing _at_ them, not _with_ them.

Besides, I asked her to join our show once. She rejected us to go with her chuckleheaded friends. If she had joined the show, she could've gotten all the loganberry smoothies she wants.

I sighed after about five minutes of moping. It was starting to rain outside, but I needed to mope some place else besides my dressing room. I grabbed my coat, and headed outside.

As soon as I stepped into the hard, concrete, ground, a cold blast of wind hit me hard. I pulled the collar of my jacket up to cover my neck, but I could still feel some of the rain sliding down my back. I squinted as I struggled to find my car in this now-pouring rain. I finally got to it, but realized the top wasn't on. Cursing, I made my way to the back of the car to try and put the top on.

When I finally got it on, I struggled to open the door with my keys. But it was pretty hard to do, considering the pouring rain was making it harder for me to see clearly, and the freezing cold making my fingers stiff and wet. I was just about to get inside the car, when I heard a squeal. Whipping around, I saw Sonny slip on a puddle of water, and hit her head on the ground. My eyes widened, and I quickly ran to her.

She didn't move for a minute, and I had a scary feeling that she was dead. I shook her body and tried calling her name to wake her up. Sonny was completely limp, and still, and my heart was lurching out of my chest at the thought of her dying. I tried shaking her again, but she didn't move one bit. I was just about to give up when she started to groan, and move a little.

I sighed in relief to know she wasn't dead. Her back was to the ground, and her hand was trapped underneath her body. I tried to pull it out, but she winced in pain. I decided to leave it there, because I didn't want to injure her even more. She might have a twisted arm or something.

I looked around to see if anybody was there. They all had probably gone home by now, so it was just me and Sonny. I gently picked her up, and carried her to my car, placing her on the backseat. I strapped a seatbelt across her waist-she was lying down on the chairs-and then hopped into the driver's seat.

We arrived at the hospital, and I quickly ran inside with Sonny in my arms. The lady at the desk looked up when we entered, and her eyes widened. "You're Chad Dylan Cooper!"

I did a half roll with my eyes, and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, that's me. Star of the number one tween show…blah blah…look, can you just help her, please? She slipped and hit her head on the ground."

"Of course." The lady turned to the phone, and started dialing some numbers. She talked to someone for a while, then hung up the phone. "You can sit over there while you wait." She pointed to the waiting area, and I nodded.

"Okay, thanks." I turned to sit down at the waiting area, but I felt a tug on my arm holding me back. I turned back to the lady, who had a huge smile on her face, and a paper and pen.

"Before you go, could you sign this, please? I'm a _big_ fan," she gushed. Curse me and my good looks.

"Ma'am, I don't think that's such a good idea," I said in the nicest voice I could manage. I looked down at Sonny, who was by now getting really heavy in my arms. "I don't think I should put Sonny down."

The woman looked down at Sonny and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! That's Sonny Monroe! When she wakes up, can I have her autograph?"

This time, I didn't even bother hiding my eye roll. I turned away from the woman, and sat down in an empty chair to wait for the doctor. Sonny was starting to stir in my arms, and her eyes fluttered open. But they were only half-open, and she was kind of squinting in a way.

She blinked, then looked at me curiously. "What…?" She didn't get to say anything else, because her head fell back down on my lap and she went unconscious again.

Thankfully, at that moment, the doctor came in and said he was ready for Sonny. He offered a gurney for her, but I told him I was fine with carrying her. I had to admit, she felt pretty soft and warm in my arms-even though we've both been out in the cold rain.

Once we got into the hospital room, I set Sonny down on the bed, and sat down in an empty chair beside it. The doctor stood on the other side of the hospital bed, and hovered above Sonny; examining her. He had a clipboard with him, and was tapping his pen on it.

"So, what happened, sir?" he asked professionally, turning to me.

"She slipped and bumped her head on the ground," I answered.

The doctor nodded, and put down his clipboard to feel Sonny's head. He cupped both of his hands around her head, and started to move around it. I saw him stop, and he nodded. "Mhm-hum…yes, I feel a bruise here. But I think that's it at most. She's just unconscious, and will probably wake up in a few minutes."

"Okay." I hoped I didn't sound _too_ relieved; I didn't want him to think I cared for her.

He reached into a cupboard, and took out some medicine. "Give this to her when she wakes up. I have a feeling she's going to have a headache. This will help ease the pain." I took the medicine and stuffed it in my jacket pocket.

"Does she have anyone who takes care of her that I might want to call?" the doctor asked me. "Or are you the one taking care of her? Are you her boyfriend, or…?"

"No!" I replied quickly. "Uh…call her mom. Here's her home number." I showed him my cell phone that has Sonny's number on it, and he went away to call her mom.

As soon as the door closed, Sonny opened her eyes. I chuckled. "Were you pretending to be asleep the whole time?"

Sonny turned to me with a confused expression, then her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! You're…you're…-"

"Chad Dylan Cooper," I said in a monotone voice, with a hint of confusion. What was wrong with her? This was exactly like when we first met. But it's been over a month ago, and she hates me now. Why was she acting exactly like a fan girl would?

Sonny smiled widely, and nodded excitedly. "Oh my gosh! I'm sitting next to Chad Dylan Cooper! You play Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls!" Sonny closed her eyes and shrieked.

I furrowed my brows, and waved my hand in front of her face. "Uh…Sonny? What's wrong with you? We've already met and-"

"Oh my gosh! Chad Dylan Cooper knows _my_ name!" she squealed. I stood up and shook her by the shoulders.

"Get a grip! What the heck is wrong with you?" I was starting to get annoyed at her. The doctor came back in, and smiled when he saw Sonny was awake.

"Oh, good. See? I told you she'll wake up," he said.

"But there's something wrong with her," I protested. "She's acting like we've never met before. She's acting like this is the first time that we've met, yet we've met over a month ago."

The doctor frowned, and walked to Sonny. "Tell me, Sonny. Do you remember anything that happened between the past two days?"

Sonny frowned and shook her head. "All I remember is that I got a call from Marshall Pike, asking me to join So Random. I think that was yesterday, right? And then me and my mom were both excited and jumping up and down. I also remember her telling me to go to bed because we're supposed to fly to L. A. today." Sonny looked around the room in confusion. "Where am I?"

I groaned. "Aw, man! You forgot about everything since that moment?" Then a thought hit me. "Which means…you need me to fill in all the empty spots…am I right?"

Sonny smiled. "Really, Chad Dylan Cooper? You'd do that for me?"

I sat on the edge of her bed. "Please, Sonny. Didn't I tell you to call me Chad?"

"Oh. I must've forgot. Okay, _Chad_." Sonny giggled. "It sounds like I've known you for years or something."

"Not years, but months," I answered. "You work for me, remember?"

Sonny frowned. "I thought I worked at So Random."

"Uh…they cancelled you. You were heartbroken, and I comforted you, then asked you to work for me, and you accepted. Don't you remember, Sonny?" I was having fun with this. Sonny losing her memory could be the best thing that has ever happened to me. Finally; I could control her now. I could tell her to do anything I want her to do, and she would compile. And best of all, no more stealing my loganberry smoothies.

"I g-guess so…" Sonny buried her face in her hands. "I don't remember a thing."

"It's alright," I said in a soft tone, rubbing her back. "I'll fill you in on _everything_. You can trust me."

Sonny looked up and smiled at me. "Thanks, Chad." She looked so innocent, that I almost felt guilty for manipulating her like this-_almost_. I had to remind myself how deadly she really is. This was my one chance to have her under my control, and I wasn't going to waste this opportunity. When would I be able to do this again?

"No problem," I answered. "What are friends for?" She smiled again, and reached over to give me a hug. I hugged her back immediately-almost reflexively. The doctor coughed, and we turned our attention to him.

"She should have her memory back in about two or three weeks," he said. "In the mean time, just keep doing what you're doing, and try to get her to remember again."

"Don't worry, Sonny," I assured her, "I'll help you remember _everything_. Promise."

* * *

_A/N: It's kind of short-well, short for me, lol-but I plan to keep it that way. I don't really want to spend too much time on this, because of my other story. And like I said, it might be just a three-shot, or like a short story with five chapters or something. I had this idea a few weeks ago, and I thought it would be good for the channy day thing. So there you go. Review please!_

_And the loganberry smoothies thing-I just had to write something that Sonny would steal, and then I was scrolling down favorite authors list, and saw _**sonnycentral**_'s name, and it made me think of loganberry smoothies, lol. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Hey, everyone! School started, and I have to adjust at a new school :( I'm sad. So I decided to try and update everything at the same time, even though I know I'm late-sorry about that. It's just been so hectic. On the first week of school, I had homework (I know, already?! It's a tough school...), and on the first day of school, I had to go school-supply shopping. Also, I wasn't able to reply to your reviews-I'm so so, sorry! I feel so guilty about that. At first it was because FF had some problems with that-I think it's fixed now-and then anyways, after that, well, you know I had no time. On Sunday-last Sunday, it was my brother's birthday party and well, that day just got wasted, and I couldn't go online. And then the days before that, I just got the Mortal Instrument Series and finished reading them, and so I was occupied with them the whole weekend, and the whole week two weeks ago. Lol, it's awesome, and on my profile, I've said that too, but it is. My new favorite couple is Jace and Clary! Lol :) Okay, so now, I'm rambling. The point is, sorry I took so long, and I hope you like this chapter.**

**This story, I'm not going to spend so much time on it, so the chapters will kind of be short-er, actually, it might be long, since I'm going to try and cramp this story into a total of about eight or nine chapters. So it'll be short. **

**I usually dedicate each and everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited, but since I don't want to spend _too_ much time on this story, I won't. So instead, I'd like to say thanks, and I hope you like this chapter. Although...I do have a recomendation. Even though most of you had probably read her stories, still, you should all check out **sonnycentral**'s stories. That's right-stor_ies_. Plural-which means all of them; because they're all amazing. **

**Also, since Chad is the one who's tricking Sonny, it's mostly going to be in his pov. I think, all of the chapters will be, actually. I don't know yet. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Sonny With a Chance. Not very creative, but to-the-point. Moving on...**

* * *

Do You Remember?

(2)

**CPOV:**

"So here it is." I stretched my arms around to show Sonny my house. The girl stepped inside my house in awe, and I could see the light of excitement in her eyes, as she gasped. A bunch of ice cubes had been placed on her head to minimize the pain, but now she removed it from her head, and set it on a nearby table-completely forgetting about it.

"Oh, my-" Sonny breathed, her hand flying up to her mouth. Her eyes kept darting back and forth around the house, in utter amazement. I turned to see what she was staring at, but to me, it was still the same old house I've lived in since I was two. I didn't understand what all the excitement was for, but I guessed people like her-who haven't been in Hollywood long-haven't experienced the true Hollywood style of living either.

It wasn't that much, in my opinion. The house was just a simple mansion-like any other Hollywood mansion out there; mine was no exception. There was a lower pad where the living room was-it was the first thing you'd see when you stepped into the house-complete with lots of modern furniture. In front of us, were a long set of stairs that curved slightly to the left. You could see lots of doors upstairs, just by looking up-which is exactly what Sonny was doing at this very moment.

To the left, was the kitchen. I didn't think Sonny would be too excited about it, but it seemed she was just as amazed by it as the rest of the house. The kitchen was pretty big, I guess, with an island in the middle. The room connected to the kitchen was the dining room; a chandelier hanging above the table.

"It's so...so..." Sonny struggled to find the right words, and when she did, it wasn't what I was expecting her to say. "So _cool!_" I raised my eyebrows at this.

"Cool?" We had come back to the living room, and I flopped down on the loveseat. Sonny sat on the other side; our legs brushing occasionally. "I was expecting you to say something more..._elegant_...or something rich people would say."

"You mean, like, 'It's absolutely _marvelous_, Chadwick,'" she teased, adding a british accent to it. I laughed; despite my promise to myself of never having to laugh at a Random's jokes. But to convince her that I really _was_ her friend, I needed to pretend to find her funny as well. This was almost like the time she joined our cast, but this time, I won't fail. This time, I knew_ exactly_ what to do to get her to listen to me-to get her under my control like all the other girls were.

"My name's not Chadwick." I frowned at her, and for a moment, Sonny looked scared that she had offended me. But then I smiled, and she relaxed a bit. "But it's a whole lot better than Chad."

Sonny giggled, and I smiled reflexively. The girl was just so cute when she giggled like that-how could anyone_ not_ smile when she did that? I reached out to put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. I made my face show concern; concern that I would usually never show to anyone besides a member of my family. "Sonny." She, who had been staring down at the couch, looked up to meet my gaze and I heard her breath catch.

"Yes?" Her voice came out shakily, and she was blushing furiously. That only made me want to stroke her cheeks until the pink in them disappeared. For a moment, I was lost in her chocolate pools you call her eyes. But I reminded myself of the inner evil she possessed underneath all that..._nice_ness, and I blinked to clear my head.

"I'll tell you the whole story, but it's not going to be pretty," I warned. Sonny's brows furrowed, and she swallowed loudly enough for it to be called a gulp.

"It's alright," she said softly, looking down at her hands. "Just tell me why they cancelled me. I thought they really wanted me on their show." She looked so sad, and...shattered. I thought about telling her that I just made the whole thing up, and tell her the actual truth, but I reminded myself of all the times she's tortured the Mackenzie Falls cast, and how she'd raised So Random's number of viewers just by coming onto the show. I had to make sure that she would never return to So Random ever again; there was only one winner for the Tween Choice Awards, and that was Mackenzie Falls-_not_ So Random. I had to be the one to make sure of that.

So with a deep breath, I began to tell her "the truth".

- OOO -

"I first saw you when you came into the studio parking lot with your mom. I remember wondering what a girl like you-so cheery and bright-would be doing in a place like Hollywood-where almost everyone thought they were the best; making their attitude, therefore, snobby and spoiled. Anyways, I thought you would be _such_ a nice girl, and how I wanted to befriend you-it would be a refreshing change to my usual group of friends. They are all so full of themselves-it's stupid, really. I was just going to introduce myself-going to ask if you'd need someone to show you around. I mean, surely, you must be a new cast member of a show-why else would you be here? At that time, it was our rehearsal times-no one except for studio members and their family members were allowed on studio grounds, so that means you _must _be a new cast member.

"Anyways, I was just about to make my way over to you, but then stopped arubptly when I saw _which_ show you'd be working on. So Random. They're the snobbiest and most spoiled show of all of Condor shows. I knew that whoever joins their show, will be corrupted, and will soon act _just like them_. They're horrible, I tell you. They even tried to steal our Tween Choice Award trophy numerous amounts of times. They've always been jealous of Mackenzie Falls-we're the better show, but their ego is too big for them to admit that.

"So, there I was, watching you as you made your way excitedly inside the set of So Random, and my heart _crushing_ as I thought, 'I've lost her before I could even get a chance to _have _her. She's gone, and she's never coming back.' I knew they'll turn you into one of _them_ pretty soon, and you'll hate me too. I wanted to get to know you _so_ badly-I wanted someone here who could be genuinely nice to me, and doesn't like me only for my fame. I knew if I had met you, I knew you would've been that person. But then, it was too late, because you'd already went inside and pretty soon, you'd come out turning out _exactly_ like one of them.

"I just couldn't bear to see such a nice girl come out and turn into a-a...a _snob_. So I turned away, my hope deflated, and my happiness crushed. I walked back to Mackenzie Falls-back to rehearsals. At lunch time, I wasn't really in the mood to eat, but Portlyn-my cast mate-convinced me to come with her, saying I had to eat something to keep strong and be able to act. As if food had anything to do with my ability to act. I'm a great actor whether I eat or-" I paused, and realized I wasn't supposed to be conceited-I was supposed to sound sad. I shook my head, and tried again: "What I mean is, I was still upset that I didn't get to introduce myself to you, which is probably why I wasn't in the mood to eat. But nevertheless, I came down with her, and ordered something. That's when I accidentally crashed into you.

"You were carrying a tray of yogurt-I think, vanilla-and I was just carrying a tray. I wasn't looking where I was going-I was staring at the floor, actually, since I was _so_ upset. Anyways, because of that, I crashed right into you, and you fell, spilling yogurt everywhere. Of course, at the time, I hadn't realized it was you, at that moment. And I reached out a hand to help you up, apologizing for my clumsiness. Then you looked up, and I gapsed when I saw you. I thought you were going to reject my hand, and swat it away, because they had turned you into one of them, but instead, you smiled widely.

"You said the exact same thing you said to me eariler in the hospital, 'Oh my gosh! You're Chad Dylan Cooper!'. I had frowned and stared at you in confusion. Surely, this _has_ to be a trick, right? You would've hated me by then. They would've turned you into one of them. But, no, you just started jumping up and down, and then you asked for my autograph. I gave it to you with a smile, then we went outside-sat on the steps in front of the studio, and talked. We talked pretty much about everything-you told me how you just got a job at So Random, and were going to be the newest cast member. You told me so far, you hadn't met anyone besides Marshall Pike yet, and that you were going to meet them after lunch. I told you about my show, and asked you if you wanted to take a tour someday. You gladly accepted, and I smiled happily. I knew I was right about you-that you _were_ a nice girl. And when you said you had to go, I felt sad that our time for talking had come to an end. But as I walked back to my set, I was happier. I was happy that I got a chance to talk to you. Somewhere inside of me, I had hope-hope that you would ignore the awful things your cast mates will tell you about me and my cast, and continue being friends with me. For I had such a wonderful time that day, Sonny. Honestly, you brightened my day just by being there. I've never met anyone like you.

"So then I was looking forward to the end of shooting-you had promised to meet me after shooting so that we could go to Arcadia, and talk some more. So I made my way to the front of your set, and waited anxiously for you to come out. And when you finally did, I noticed you weren't smiling the way you were before. Instead, you were crying. I immediately ran to you, and sat you down on the steps in front of So Random. I asked you what happened, and your words, not mine, were: 'They kicked me out,' you told me bitterly. 'They saw me talking to you, and said that you were horrible, mean, and concieted people-you and your cast mates. I told them they were wrong-that you were the sweetest person I've ever met, and that they knew nothing about you. Apparantly, they got furious with me and said I was in _cahoots_ with the enemy.' You scoffed, and rolled your eyes. 'What the heck does that even _mean_? So they kicked me off the show and told me to never come back.' I had sucked in a huge breath of surprise-even though I knew they would tell you that, it still came as a shock for me. Mostly because I didn't think you would've stood by my side-that you would've defended me. But you did, and I was happy for that-I was happy I didn't lose you yet. Not when I had _just_ met you. But I was also angry at your cast mates for treating you like this. I remembered thinking, 'How could they do this to her? She hasn't done anything wrong. She's such a sweet girl, she doesn't deserve this.'

"Of course, there was nothing I could do for you. I couldn't make them give you your job back-no, there was no way _I_ could possibly do that. They hate us-especially me-most. So instead, I asked you if you'd like to join our cast. You stopped crying long enough to ask, 'Really, Chad? You want _me_ to be on your show?' I answered, smiling, 'Of course, Sonny. Why wouldn't I want you on there?' You look at me with your big, brown, sad eyes, and mumbled, 'What if I'm not a good actor?'. I told you that was impossible; you had to be a good actor to get into So Random. Finally, after a few minutes of convincing you, you finally did join our cast.

"You fit in quite nicely, actually-making friends with Chasity and Portlyn on your first day. We were _honoured_ to have you with us. And I could tell that you were having fun too. I was happy-now you work by my side everyday, and I get to spend my time with you too. It was win-win. Then your old cast mates saw you with us...oh god, Sonny, I'm _glad_ you don't remember this part. It was just _awful_ the things they did to us-and you. They spread fake rumours about us, and they always tried and made you miserable. Until one day, I saw you crying in your dressing room, and I was outraged.

"I went to your cast mates and stood up for you-nobody, and I mean, _nobody_ should treat you like that. Eventually, they backed off you, but ever since then, both our shows have been rivals. You don't acknoladge them anymore unless you _have_ to, and sometimes they try and pretend to be your friend-to get you back on their show. But you always say you're fine with us-you're perfectly happy with us. They'll keep trying though-ever since they saw what a great actress you are-which is true; you are great-they've been begging you to come back to their show. I think they've already heard about your memory loss-news get around fast here. No doubt they'll try and 'jog' your memory up-but they're lying. So don't listen to them, Sonny. They'll tell you lies and manipulate you just because they want you back on their show. I mean, they even got their producer, Marshall, to get in on it too. But I know you'll _always_ stick with us-Mackenzie Falls-and not _them_.

"Anyways, the point is, we've become really close friends since that incident. I mean, we're _so_ close, you sometimes help me out a bit-you're like my own...what's the word...'personal assistant'-or at least that's what you called it. At first, I didn't want you to be my assistant-I mean, we're friends; friends shouldn't treat each other that way. But you _insisted_ to help me out, since, like you said, I've done so much for you. So in the end, I let you help me out with everything. But I never treated you with disrespect-and sometimes, I help out with you too-but only on occasion, because you never let me. You always wanted to do everything for me, but never let me do anything for you.

"I appreciate that and all, but Sonny, I want you to know that I really do care for you. I've been your friend since that day I've met you, and I'll always be here when you need me. So thank you, for wanting to be my assistant and all, but I just wanted to tell you that I would _never_ use you or manipulate or _lie_ to you like the Randoms did. You can tell me anything, and you can trust me, Sonny; I'll always be there for you when you need me, okay? You trust me, right?" I finished, pleading with my eyes. Sonny looked a little baffeled-but that was probably because somehow, somewhere in the middle of my story, I'd moved closer to her-so that we were only inches apart now. Finally, she blinked, and a small smile curved to her lips.

"I trust you, Chad," she said softly, her hand atop of mine. I felt her squeeze it gently, and I could see the amount of trust in her eyes was unbelievable-I felt the little pang of guilt for tricking her again, but I quickly shoved it aside and regained my composure. "There's no one else I could trust but you. And I probably have said this before, but, thanks. For what you did for me on the first day."

I smiled my charming smile at her, but there was a hint of genuine in it. "You don't need to thank me, Sonny. It should be me, thanking _you_, for being my friend. I just need to know that you trust me-that's all the thanks I could ever want from you."

"I do." Sonny was so vulnerable now; she was giving herself entirely to me-she was under my control completely. Whatever I say to her, she'll believe because I'm _such_ a _good friend_. I wanted to smirk, but I knew she'd suspect something-or worse; maybe the memory of my smirk might be the key to regaining her memory-which is something I definitely do _not_ want to happen. Or at least not now. Not when I was having fun with this-not when she _just_ got under my control.

"Good..." I grinned at her, making her blink again at my beauty. "Then, if you don't mind, Sonny...could you please run my bath water for me, and prepare my room, please? I'll make us dinner." I scoffed inwardly-like I'd make _anyone_ dinner. That's what chefs are for. But Sonny probably thought I didn't have a chef, or that I never use my chef. Whatever it was, she didn't suspect a thing.

"Of course!" she exclaimed happily, jumping to her feet, and climbing up the stairs to my room. Halfway up the stairs, she paused and turned back to me. "Um...where's the bathroom and your bedroom?" Sonny's cheeks tinged a light pink; probably embarrassed that she didn't know where my room or bathroom was.

"Oh, you don't remember?" I asked, playing dumb. Then I gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Sonny. Albert will show you." I gestured to my butler, and he followed Sonny up the stairs, leading her to my bedroom.

"Alright, thanks, Chad!" I heard her call.

"No problem!" I called back. "Just make sure the bath water is the right temperature-not too hot or too cold! I hate it when it's not _just_ right. Oh, and uh, hurry up, too! I'm in the mood for some Cha-laxing time!" And with that, I headed to the kitchen to find my chef, Sebastian, to tell him to cook us dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm so, so, sorry for the late update. But the good thing is, I updated all of my stories all at once! Yaay! I hope that makes up for it, I'm so, so sorry. **

**And sorry for not responding to reviews, or reviewing your stories. I'll try and get on to that-probably after I finish with my writing my stories, and updating them, and then responding to your reviews, and THEN I'll read your stories. Some of them I've already read, but I'll do the rest later-I am rambling waaayy too much right now! What is wrong with me? **

**And Charley, I'm sorr****y-again! I'll respond to our convo after I finish all of the things that I wrote above. So sorry, lol. I feel so guilty when I don't update or respond to your reviews, or read your story. Basically, I feel so guilty about not coming on here more often. Which is kind of dumb, because it's good that you don't go on the computer often...but yeah...okay, I'll just shut up now. Goodness, I'm talking waaaaay too much today (btw, what's with the 'waaaaay'? Lol, I'm weird). Alright-y then. Click the button down there, and review! **

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: And sorry again for the late update. Anyways, hope you like this chapter :)  
_

_Disclaimer: Nada. _

**

* * *

**

Do You Remember?

(3)

"So I have a meeting with the press at four, so you rescheduled my massage to three, right?" The blonde-haired boy didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he just held out his hand, and a small water bottle was pressed into his hands. "I also need some new clothes for next month's premiere. Schedule an appointment with my tailor-preferably tomorrow, because that's the only time I'm free...right?" He took a sip of the water, and returned it to his "personal assistant". "But make sure to squeeze in some Cha-laxing time; I need some _me_ time, too, right? Oh, speaking of which, yesterday's Cha-laxing bath wasn't very Cha-laxing. You'll do better this time, right?"

"U-Uh...y-yes, Chad," Sonny answered nervously, as she struggled to write down everything he was asking on a small blue notepad. If only he wasn't such a famous star-maybe he wouldn't have so much things going on. But Chad Dylan Cooper is Chad Dylan Cooper, and even though it was very hard to be his personal assistant, Sonny would do her best. It's the least she could do after what he's done for her.

"Great." He walked down the hall and stopped in front of a dark blue door, with a huge star on it. Opening it, and turning back to her, he said, "You take care of that, and I'm going to take a nap."

"Oh, okay." Sonny looked down on her clipboard and notepad, and then back to Chad. "But just remember you have to be on set in fifteen minutes."

He waved an airily hand to her. "Yeah, yeah. It's just a quick nap." He didn't seem to actually mean it though, because he seemed a bit distracted to Sonny.

"Okay, but you might want to set your alarm clock or-" But the teen star had already shut the door, leaving her alone in the hallway of Mackenzie Falls with a clipboard and notepad. Sonny sighed, and headed back down the hall to the cantine to get some food. She had been following Chad around since six o'clock in the morning, and had to skip breakfast because of it. It was now two o'clock, she checked, and her stomach was grumbling so loudly, Chad could probably hear it from all the way across the hall.

Quickening her pace, she finally arrived at the cafeteria, only to be greeted with her new Mackenzie Falls friends. They were all wearing the exact same uniform that Chad had put her in herself, and were smiling warmly at her. The girl with the brown hair, and striking face-Portlyn, she remembered was her name-waved her over to their table.

"Sonny!" she exclaimed excitedly when she arrived at the table. Patting the empty seat next to her, she said, "Come sit. You must be hungry-here, have some lobster." Portlyn shoved a plate of huge red lobster towards her. Sonny stared incredulously at the huge plate. She had never seen that much lobster before. But when she glanced around the table at her fellow cast mates, they all seemed pretty used to it, for they were acting very nonchalant.

Not wanting to feel left out, she hurriedly grabbed a piece of the lobster, and stuffed it into her mouth. "Mhhmm..." she moaned, chewing the piece loudly; each move making a loud crunching sound. She held up her thumb, and managed a smile-well, the best smile she could while chewing a giagantic piece of lobster.

The Mackenzie Falls cast smiled and cheered at her. A boy with dark brown hair reached over, and patted her on the back. It was supposed to be a friendly gesture, but with all the lobster in her mouth, it seemed like he was trying to choke her. She coughed softly a few times, before forcing herself to swallow the big piece of food. Then, after taking a huge gulp of water, she did her best to smile wryly at the boy.

"So listen, Sonny," Portlyn started, making her turn around. "A bunch of us girls are going shopping this Friday. You wanna come? It can be our girl's night out."

The dark-haired boy started humming the song, "G.N.O." by Miley Cyrus, until he was shushed by everyone in the table. Sonny giggled and turned back to Portlyn, who was rolling her eyes. "Um...I'd have to check with Cha-"

"_Sonny_!" cried a very furious voice from behind her. She whipped around to face a very angry-looking Chad; his sparkling blue eyes losing its sparkle because he was so mad. "_What_ do you think you're _doing_?"

"What do you mean, Chad?" Sonny whimpered, confused and scared as to why he would scream at her all of a sudden.

Chad glared at her icily, and pinched the bridge of his nose while shaking his head slowly-making his golden locks flip back and forth. "Tell me what time it is."

Sonny glanced at the clock. "Two-thirty."

He glanced up and his eyes flashed with rage. "Exactly. You were supposed to wake me up fifteen minutes ago so I wouldn't be late! What is wrong with you?"

Sonny blinked; unsure of what to say. Inside, she was feeling a bit guilty, when she realized she'd done nothing wrong. So instead, a swell of anger rised up in her chest, and she stood up so abruptly, it knocked her chair down. But Sonny couldn't care less about the chair; her eyes were fixed on the blond star waiting expectantly for her answer. "Nothing."

Now it was his turn to blink; his face morphed into confusion. "What...what do you mean nothing?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," she clarified, her back still straight as she refused to take her gaze off of Chad's eyes. His eyes flashed in anger, but before he could utter at least a word, Sonny cut him off. "I told you you were supposed to wake up in fifteen minutes. I _told _you that. You didn't say I had to wake you up-and frankly, I don't have to. It's _your_ responsibility to get on the set because it's _your_ movie; not mine. I did my job; I reminded you already. It's not my fault you didn't listen to me, because you were too busy thinking about your precious _nap_. So it's not _my _fault, Chad. Nothing's wrong with _me_. It's _you_. All _you_." And with that, she turned on her heel angrily, shoving past her so-called "friend" and walked out of the cafeteria. Little did she know, a few of her former cast mates from So Random witnessed the whole scene.

- OOO -

Chad stood standing there in shock for a while after Sonny left. His eyes were staring at nothing, and they had a blank and glassy look to them. He only sat down when Portlyn gently tugged on his arm, and pulled him down slowly to sit beside her. "Chad..." her voice was sort of sad; he vaguely remembered her shaking her head slowly. He felt her push a strand of his hair aside, and tucked it behind his ear. "What have you done?"

Now, he whirled around to face her in shock. _"Me_?"

Portlyn frowned; her thin lips pressed together until you could only see the white of her chin. "Yes _you_. It _was_ your fault. If you think you can control her that easily, you are sadly mistaken. She just lost her memory; not her personality. She's still going to fight for what she believed in before. That's not going to change, you know that. Really, Chad. How dumb are you?"

"I guess I got carried away." Chad slumped his shoulders, and buried his face into his hands. When he lifted them up, Portlyn could see how tired he looked. "What do I do now? They'll take her back, and she won't believe me anymore."

Portlyn didn't ask what he meant by "They". She already knew. As if by reflex, her eyes flickered quickly to the So Random table, expecting to see the goons there. They weren't. She swore they were there a minute ago. Now her eyes flickered to the door, where she just saw a tall, blond figure duck out of there. She knew it was Tawni, and she realized now that they must've seen the whole scene, and were going out to get Sonny. Quickly, she got up her seat to make sure Chad's plan wasn't ruined. _Some_body has to do something right here. Chad called out to her to ask her where she was going, but Portlyn had already fled through the doors.

She came out just in time to see the So Random crew surrounding Sonny and interrogating her as to why she was eating with the Mackenzie Falls cast. Portlyn slipped in beside Sonny and grabbed hold of her arm. "There you are, Sonny! I'm _so_ sorry about what happened with Chad. Come, we should have a girls day out and-" she paused on purpose, and looked at the comedy folks, as if just realizing they were there. "-oh. I didn't realize you were in a conversation with _them_. Do you want me to leave?" Very quietly so the So Random people couldn't hear, she whispered into Sonny's ear, "Remember what they did to you."

Sonny's eyes narrowed into pinpricks, and Portlyn could see that she had no intention of staying with these people that "hurt" Sonny's feelings. "No." Sonny squared her shoulders, and grabbed Portlyn's arm, dragging her away. "I don't want to stay. Let's go, Portlyn."

Portlyn pretended to look upset and understanding to Sonny, but over her shoulder, she cast a sly glance at the crew of Chuckle City, and smirked at them. Their mouths dropped open, and were looking even more idiotic then they usually did.

The blonde one-Tawni-started jumping up and down, pointing at Portlyn and Sonny.

"Did you see that? Did you _see_ that?" she cried, causing Sonny to stop walking and turn around to glare at her.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny rolled her eyes and gave the crew a disgusted look. She looked _exactly_ like a Falls person. "You _Randoms_ are _so_ immature. Portlyn, I can't stand another sight of them. Get me out of here, _now_, and away from these low-life wanna-be actors."

Every single jaw of So Random dropped open. They looked at Sonny with wide eyes, while Portlyn just smirked. She had to admit, this was the best work Chad has ever done.

It was Tawni who finally spoke first. "What have you _done_ to her?!" Her soft blue eyes were staring at a firey glare at Portlyn, but it didn't affect Portlyn one bit.

She pretended to look sad. "_Me_? Sonny. _Obviously_, they don't have a clear enough sense on who did what to who. Let's go."

They linked their arms through each other, and turned their backs on the Randoms, leaving them with their mouths hanging wide open once again.

- OOO -

"Don't take it personally," Portlyn was saying, as she patted Sonny's hand gently in a comforting gesture. They were at a mall; sitting on one of the benches, while drinking their smoothies. "Chad always does these things-to all of us. You'll get used to it."

Sonny sighed, and then looked down on her lap. "It's just...I thought we were friends. Last time I checked, he told me _he_ was the one who was nice. And well, that didn't seem so nice to me."

Portlyn didn't say anything for a while. Her eyes flickered back and forth from Sonny's face to her lap. She looked like she was contemplating on what to say. Finally, she smiled up at Sonny, and then shrugged. "Sometimes, if he's in a bad mood, then...well, that's what happens. But the fact that he even paid that much attention to you means he really cares about you."

Sonny raised her eyebrows; not believing this at all.

"It's...complicated." Portlyn heaved a sigh, and then looked at her hands. "That's just how he shows his love. That's Chad to you. He does that to everyone." When Sonny still didn't look very convinced, Portlyn continued. "Take me, for example. I've been his friend for-what? Ten years, now? And he shouts at me at least once every week. But there are times when I really need him, and he's there for me. That's just his way of saying he loves me-er, as a sister or friend, of course."

Portlyn had enough experience with drama on the show to know how to make up stories, and tell lies. This wasn't at all what Chad was feeling. He doesn't scream to show he cares-he screams because he liked to be in charge. True, he has his moments, where he's a great friend to work with (she should know, since they're practically best friends), but most of the time, he always liked to feel in charge. To always be number one. And what happened today, wasn't any different. He wanted to control Sonny. He wanted to feel that power against her, because she was the only person here that doesn't worship him. But he took it too far. And because of that, Portlyn needed to tell Sonny all of this, or else she wouldn't believe his act anymore. It was always Portlyn who fixes Chad's mess. It wasn't any different now.

"I guess you're right," Sonny said, snapping Portlyn out of her inner babble. "Maybe I kind of overreacted."

She had to hold back a smile from her job well done. "You didn't...you just know better now, right? He really is sorry. After you left, he was so, so sad and upset at what he did. It was because he didn't want to lose you as a friend." Well, it was half-true. It was because he didn't want to lose her as an assistant.

Sonny nodded, and then her usual bright smile came back into place. "You're right. Thanks, Portlyn."

They leaned in for a hug, and Portlyn found herself smiling genuinely. She had no idea how much fun this girl could actually be. And for the next few weeks or so, Portlyn had to pretend to be her friend. But maybe, she didn't have to pretend as much as she thought she would.

She squeezed Sonny a bit and realized this was the start of a new friendship.

* * *

_A/N: I know I did it in third person, but I was in the mood to do third person. So I did it in third person. The next one will be as before, I think. I don't know. I'll just alternate. This isn't usually my style-I'm not as unorganized as this, but well, there's a first for everything. :)_

_Also, I think this is turning out to be a multi-chap, instead. Because I don't know how I'm going to fit all of the events in it. So there's another story to add to my never-ending list. Though I hope to finish this one quickly, because I also want to start another story for SWAC :P I'm too addicted, and too pathetic right now. _

_Anyways, review please.  
_


End file.
